Magic
by Reine-chan
Summary: An Aoshi X Misao fic. Please C
1. Default Chapter

Title: Magic

Pairing: Misao X Aoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: It's really short, but please C&C?

Chapter 1 

Grumbling with all the packages she had to carry, Misao maneuvered her hand so that she could at least brush back an irate lock of her bangs away from her eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Aoshi glanced down at her. 

"H-Hai" Misao flushed brightly. "I was just wondering why Jiya had sent us here to get so many packages" She flushed even more as his eyes continued to gaze at her. 

"Sou ka" Aoshi almost smiled. After a few moments of watching her struggling, he reached out a hand and took a large box from her. 

"Thanks" Misao smiled with relief at the lighter load. Gazing forward, she was slightly startled to see a crowd forming. 'I wonder what's going on' she frowned as she joined them. In the middle there was strangely dress man who all called for their attention. 

"I" the man introduced, " am the great Himeji, the man of magic" He raised an eyebrow as the crowd began to snicker. "Now, now" he held up a hand. "please don't judge until you see my act." Eyes laughing, he glanced around for someone to work into his performance. There…his eyes landed on a beautiful violet hair girl and the tall dark hair man next to her. 

"You two" he pointed. "Will you please step forward?" 

"What?" the girl laughed. Her eyes glowed merrily as she stepped forward. The man, however, hesitated. 

"Come on, Aoshi-sama" the girl tugged at his shirt slightly. Reluctantly, Aoshi stepped inside the circle. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Himeji shouted to get their attention. "Please watch" Ushering them forward, he asked them to place down their packages. 

"Now, please join hands" he ordered them. After doing, so he placed a large red cloth over their jointed hands and muttered some words. 

"Ta da!" he yelled in triumphant, when he pulled the cloth off. The eyes on the couple were nearly bugling. 

"How did you do that?" Misao asked as she glanced at the strange metal thing that bind her to Aoshi. 

"This is a western object" Himeji smiled at her. "It's called a handcuff." Abruptly, the crowd began to clap and cheer. 

"Thank you, Thank you" he bowed. Turning back to the couple, he gulped slightly when the man gave him a sharp look.

"A handcuff?" Misao gazed at it in wonder. "So how do you get it off?" 

"Watch" Himeji smiled reassuring as he reached in his pocket for the key. 

"Huh?" Patting himself all over, he paled slightly. 

"What's the matter?" Misao gazed at him with mistrust. 

"I can't find the key" Himeji looked sheepish. "I'm afraid you're stuck together" 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Magic

Pairing: Misao X Aoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: It's really short, but please C&C?

Chapter 2 

"I'm afraid you're stuck together" Himeji gulped when the couple gave him the evil eye. 

"Stuck… together?" The girl's left eye began to twitch. 

"Y-Yes" he gave a small shriek when the hair man hauled him up by the collar. 

"How do we get unstuck?" Aoshi demanded. 

"T-there's a key, but I lost it" He brought his hands up and begged. "Please don't kill me. I swear I'll get you free. Please!" He gave a sigh of relief when the man dropped him to the ground. 

"Aoshi-sama" the girl interrupted. "Do you think we can break it loose?" 

"Good idea" Aoshi muttered. Pulling his kodachi out, he was surprise when the man grabbed his arms. 

"Wait! Please don't break it! I had to import it from the U.S. Do you know how expensive that is?" Himeji paled. 

"You should have thought about that before you handcuffed us," Aoshi growled. 

"Don't!" Flinging himself forward, Himeji placed both his hands over the precious metal. "You'll have to kill me first" 

"If you want" Aoshi stared at him coldly. 

"Aoshi-sama!" the girl gasped. Bringing his kodachi down, he stopped it several inches from the flinching man. "You're lucky Misao's here" he muttered as he tucked it away. 

"Can't you get if off without a key?" Misao demanded when the man opened one eye cautiously. 

"No" Himeji gave a sigh of relief. "My sister, Satori, has a spare key. I can write to her and she could send it" 

"Good" Aoshi gave him a cold glare. 

"But first" Himeji hesitated. "Please promise you won't do anything to it until the key arrives" He gazed at them firmly. "I spent years saving up my money for this. If you break it…"

"We understand" Misao sighed. "We won't do anything to it, just write to your sister"

"I-I'll go now" Himeji reluctantly moved his hand. 

"Wait" Aoshi gently tugged Misao along. "We're going with you." 

"What? Why?" Misao grew confused. 

"He might run away" Aoshi bent down and awkwardly picked up some packages. 

"Aoshi-sama, Let me help you" Misao reached over. 

"Misao, Don't!" It was too late. Tripping over a package, Misao had stumbled into Aoshi who lost his balance. Himeji winched at the loud crash. 

"Anou…" he kept his mouth shut when Aoshi gave him a warning glare. 

"Aoshi-sama?" Moaning, Misao glanced down at Aoshi who closed his eyes in frustration.

"What?" he sighed. 

"I just had a thought" Misao paled. "if we're stuck together, how can we take a bath?" 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Magic

Pairing: Misao X Aoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: It's really short, but please C&C?

Chapter 3 

Taking a bath had a simple solution. They didn't take one. So, by the end of the week, Misao and Aoshi were both grimy and dirty, and the teasing they got from Okina and the other Aoiya members didn't improve the matter . 

"I'm sure my sister will come with the key soon" Himeji swore. As a precaution, he was brought to the Aoiya where Shiro could keep an eye on him. 

"I want to take a bath!" Misao cried. "I can't stand sleeping next to Jiya anymore! I want my freedom back!" 

"Do you think I like the arrangements?" Okina sniffed. "the only reason I'm sleeping in  the room with you, is to make sure nothing happens" 

"Okina!" Misao growled. Angrily, she reached behind her back for her knives and flushed. Aoshi's hand was now touching her lower back. 

"Misao" Aoshi looked patiently down at her. 

"Sorry, I forgot" Misao reached with her other hand. "You just wait, Jiya" she muttered. By the time she managed to get one knife out, Okina had managed to slip away. 

"Darn!" Misao slumped to the floor in disappointment, dragging Aoshi down with her. 

"Misao!" 

"Sorry, I forgot" Getting up carefully with Aoshi at her side, she was lost in thoughts again as the anger churned in her. 

"The nerve!" she gritted her teeth. "How dare Okina think that!" Pacing, she jerked Aoshi with her. 

"Misao!!!!" 

"Sorry" Misao flushed. "I forgot" Glancing around, her eyes lit up when she noticed the training room. _Why not?_ She thought. She was about to race over, when a jerk at her wrist halted her. 

"Misao" Aoshi gritted his teeth. "Why don't we just sit down for a moment and rest?" 

"We've been resting" Misao cheerfully tugged him with her. "Come on Aoshi-sama. Let's train!" 

"How much training could we do?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow. 

"Plenty" Misao dragged him forward to the training room. Eyes wearily, Aoshi had no choice but to follow her. _This is what pure torture is_, he realized. Following her into the room, he sighed when she glanced around. 

"Aoshi-sama?" 

"What?" 

"Can you teach me how to fight with a kodachi?" Misao gazed at him seriously. "I want to learn." 

Startled, Aoshi gazed down at her and frowned. 

"Why now?" he asked. 

"I don't know" Misao shrugged. "Just a feeling…" Perking up, she grabbed one of Aoshi's kodachi that was lying on the table. "Is this how you work it?" Slashing uncontrollably, Aoshi ducked quickly  and saw a few strands of his dark hair fall to the floor. 

"Misao…" he sighed. 

"Sorry" Misao grinned. 

"Hold it like this" Maneuvering her arms slightly, he showed her the correct from. 

_'This feels right'_ Misao thought as the warmth of Aoshi's hand filtered through her fingers. Flushing, she tried to concentrate on Aoshi's lesson. 

"…do you understand?" Aoshi asked. 

"Yeah" Bringing her mind out of her daydreams, Misao concentrated on the step-by-step training. 

_'She's a fast learner'_ Aoshi smiled as he watched her. 

"This is fun!" Misao laughed. Jabbing the kodachi harder, she almost tripped, sending the sword flying through the air. 

"Oops" Misao sweatdrop as the blade embedded itself deeply into the wall. 

_'On the other hand'_ Aoshi felt a large headache coming on. _'she needs more practice' _

TBC


End file.
